Halo:Insurrection
by ihatenjoi
Summary: Wolf Team, formed of three 4th generation SPARTAN-III super soldiers, are tracking down an ONI betrayer who joined the Insurrection. But, will the young SPARTANS fulfill the mission? or is the insurrection a step ahead of them?
1. Wolf Team

Halo:Insurrection

SPARTAN-27, Geo, was standing in the armory of _Summer's Dusk_, with two of his SPARTAN-III team members, SPARTAN-88, Jake, and SPARTAN-43, Jill. The armory was empty, save the rows of guns, ammo, and of course the 3 teenaged SPARTANS. They had been ordered to show up to the armory at 0800, in full SPI armor. And, as all good SPARTANS would, they showed up. It had been nearly a half hour since they arrived, and Geo was getting agitated. But, finally the door on the other side of the armory opened.

Fleet Admiral Sulivan and Lord Hood walked in. The three SPARTANS snapped crisp saluts in unison. "At ease SPARTANS." Lord Hood spoke out in an angry voice. Geo slowly lowered is hand back down to his side. "SPARTANS, we don't have much time to explain this. So, I will try to make this quick. We have been betrayed by an ONI spook. This spook is a seasoned warrior, at one point in his carrear he was an ODST with 105th. And you have to take him out. The target, Captain Allan Short. For reasons unknown Cpt. Short has turned on the UNSC and made an alliance with the Innie's. Or insurrectionists, as you may know formally refer to them." Lord Hood stood back.

Fleet Admiral Sulivan stepped forward. "We have intel on a large scale attack that he has put together. So we at the UNCS are prepared to counter the attack, but only as a distraction. You three are going to take out that traitor. No prisoners. And if in the process you kill a few more Innie's, well then that would be just fine. Now, we have acknowledged you three as being 'Lone Wolf' SPARTANS. So I only find it fitting to call your small group 'Wolf Team'. 27-Geo, your the ranking officer here, so you are in command." "Sir", Geo said with a nod. The Admiral continued, "currently we are about to exit a slipspace jump to Sigma system. Now, this is an ONI Prowler, so any Innie's on patrol ain't going to find us. Gear up, head to the ODST drop pod chamber. You will be dropped half a click from Cpt. Short's position on a little lonely moon called Hail. Good luck SPARTANS."

Geo watched the two men leave and focused on getting some equipment. Jill was an explosives expert. Jake, was a great sniper. And he was the fastes. However, he didn't have speed like SPARTAN-II Kelly, and Jake wasn't the shot you would expect form Linda. They both had been studying those two SPARTAN-II's for quite some time. Aspiring to be like them. Jake wanted to be able to snipe an enemy pilot out of his cockpit from two miles away, like Linda. And Geo had spent time on a track trying to match the 35 kilometers per hour Kelly could bust out. But neither could except that the fourth generation of SPAERTAN-III's were capable of Doctor Halsey's original super soldiers.

"Okay, Jake grab that SRS99C-52 sniper rifle. Your our shooter here. Jill, rockets. After that, any other weapon you want." Geo walked to the far wall in front of him. He tended to favor the MA5B Assault rifle and the BR55-Battle rifle. He slung both on the black, magnetic panel on the back of his SPI armor. He turned to his SPARTANS, they too chose to take the BR55, along with a hand full of extra clips and 4 fragmentation grenades. "Good. SPARTANS, lets make this mission quick, silent, and easy."

A few minuets later, The three had strapped into the egg shaped pods and the ONI ship launched them towards the surface of Hail. _Finally, some time to think._ Geo removed his helment, something SPARTAN-III's were not often allowed to do. His thick brown hair had grown an easy 5 inches past regulation length, but he didn't mind. He preferred it like that. He looked blankly at his reflection's blue eyes in the reflective glass panel infront of him. _The age of 6...all of us were taken at the age of 6 ten years ago. And now look at us. Allied with the Elite's stomping out the Insurrection. _Geo had lived on Earth for only six years before the UNSC found him and took him away from home to train him. He learned from the best. SPARTAN-II's that had fought in the Human-Covenant War past down their knowledge and skill to the next generation. "Busy thinking?" Geo had almost forgotten about his Smart AI. Issued to him by Lord Hood right before his drop. "Huh? Ohh, no just thinking." A holo pad to his left flickered to life. A small Holographic girl stood only inches from his face. She had long, jet black hair, and wore a bright green dress. Pail skin, and brown eyes. Geo could help but wonder who this AI was modled after. Each Smart AI was the flash clone computerized version of an extremely smart person. Most Smart AI's die after 7 years, by that time they enter "rampancy" and literally think them selves to death. But there was an exception. Geo had met Cortana. The small but deadly AI used by John-117 during the Human-Covenant War. She had surpassed the death phase and now went with John almost every place he went.

"Well, Geo, we haven't been introduced yet, though I have read your file from the ONI database. Nice, strong, fast, and not to bad a shot either. One purple heart, and one demotion due to a disobedience of a direct order to blow up your objective." Geo looked away, "there were civilians in the area." "And the insurrectionist's leader. You let one of the UNSC's biggest threats escape. But, I know how you feel. I woud have done the same." The young SPARTAN almost forgot. Smart AI's have emotions. "Well soldier, I think you should put that helment on, and be set to come out guns blazing. Seems the Innie's know about us."

Geo slid the helment on, and plucked the AI's chip out of the holo pad, sliding it into the back of his helment. He felt the cold sensation of mercury enter his mind. "Ohh yes, I'm Kona by the way." Geo could hear her voice surround his thoughts, as if she was literally _in_ his mind. "Well Kona, its a pleasure to meet you." Geo keyed his com channel to the other SPARTANS. "Activate your camouflage as soon as we hit the dirt. I want guns up, ready to take out any and all threats." Two green acknowledgment lights winked in the upper left hand corner of his HUD. Geo grabbed his MA5B, slung the BR55 over his shoulder, and braced himself for impact.

He watched the ground come up to meet him. He watched for movement and made mental notes of land marks and possible Inny bases. He watched the scenery until his pod slammed into the ground with a bone jarring thud. _They need better chutes on these things_. He was about to turn on his active camo, but it turned on by itself. "Don't worry lieutenant, I'm a step ahead of you", he could see Kona coming in handy later on. The door to the pod unlatched and came off with an explosive force. As soon as his boots hit the dirt, a hail of gun fire zipped into the pod. Rounds bounced and pinged off his armor, but he pushed on. He sprinted to the nearest clump of trees. _Okay, enemy contacts are hidden. Tree line behind me, and a small river 30 meters in front of me. _He keyed his com channel, "SPARTANS acknowledge." He held his breath until the 2 green lights winked on. Geo gave a sigh of relief, and pushed forward through the trees.

On the other side of the trees, an armored Warthog LRV (obviously stolen UNSC property) was parked. A large built man was thumbing the triple barrled LAAC gun's trigger, spreading a large amount of high density ballistics rounds in slow, sweeping motions across the area. Geo raised his MA5B, and leveled the barrel with the mans chest, he flicked the safety, but a split second before he pulled the trigger, a M9 SSM JackHammer rocket impacted the all terrain vehicle. In the blink of an eye, it had been reduced to a pile of smoldering, charred mettle. The remaining Innie's scattered. Two ran right past Geo, taking refuge in the same clump of trees as him. Geo slowly unsheathed his combat knife. Silently, he snuck up behind the two of them. With pinpoint accuracy he dug the 6 inch blade into the closest man's spinal chord, letting him drop. The man let out a horrifying scream, alerting the other to the presence of a hidden enemy. Geo dropped low to the ground, as the insurrectionist turned and swept the area with an M7 SMG. Bits of tree bark and wood splinters flung through the air, bouncing off of his Semi Powered Infiltration armor. From across the open field came a crack that ended the Innie's rampage, and life.

"Team work. You SPARTANS do know how to work with each other." On any other day, he would have been happy to agree, but right now he had to silence these trigger happy pests. Geo stood and jogged out of the trees, grabbing his knife along the way. He brought the assault rifle up and let out 5 short controlled bursts. To mop up the last of the Innies that had formed up behind the Warthog's decimated body. Jake took his time to carefully lay out head shots to the retreating enemies.

"Good job guys." Jakes voice crackled over the com. "I don't see any more, but I say we form up and get the hell out of here before reinforcements show up." "Agreed", Jills soft voice filled his helmet's internal speakers. Geo gave a quick jog back to the ODST drop pods, and waited for his team. "I counted 16 dead Innies in a total of 3 minuets. Know I know why you got the name Wolf Team." Kona had opened a secure line for the SPARTANS to communicate through. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Kona. She will be our AI on this mission", Geo stated. "Actually Geo, I was issued to you. Partners for life." _Nice, a new friend._ The SPARTAN thought to himself.

Jill and Jake jogged together back to the pods. "Okay, lets be quick about this. Grab all the ammo you can take, com equipment, beacons and everything else we may need. "Sorry to interrupt, but you wont need com equipment or beacons with me around." Kona's voice sounded amused with the fact that she was everything the SPARTANS needed. "Well you heard the woman, weapons only."

Jill dug out a few high explosive charges and stowed a few plasma grenades (standard issue since the alliance with the Elites) away in her armor. Jake Carefully wrapped up a night vision scope, and extra rifle barel, and replacement bolt. Geo had what he needed, all tucked away in his mind.

"Okay, I want a fast march to the Innie's main base. Intel has it that this is where our man is. Jake, I want you to take out Short, provided we can get you a clear shot. Jill if we find him in heavy armor, a JackHammer should take him out. Any questions?" Jill raised her hand. "What is your job?"

Geo thought back to the day he met Kelly. She was his idol. "I'm the rabbit. I doubt any of the can catch me. If thats it, we should be on our way." A second of silence ment the beginning of the mission.

In single file line they marched out into the forrest.

Captain Short was standing in the Insurrectionists Intel room with his staff of well trained military specialists. Short was a tall, built man with a greying buzz cut. He slamed a clenched fist onto the Intel rooms large, rectangular table. "What did you say?" His battle analysis officer cleared his throat and spoke nervously, "SPARTANS sir. Not sure how many, but we know they took out that out post. And they are smart ones too. They didn't take the bait, I guess once the welcome party was killed off, the knew you weren't there." "Of course they knew I wasn't there! ONI takes time on ops like this. All we can do, is how they don't know about our allied forces. They are what has held us together for so long." The room fell silent. But finally one of his men spoke up. "They can't know sir. All files on our alliance are on paper, and we only speak in person. You even made these rules yourself to-" "And what the fuck do you know about ONI, shit for brains? The Office of Naval Intelligence can be in your face, you still wouldn't know it. Thats why you need me! I am your politics. I am your military. I am your connections." Short turned to the rest of the room. "Snipers in the towers, activate the land mines, and I want full air ops 24/7. Hornets and Pelicans flying over the perimeter every mother fucking moment of the day! Ohh yes, WartHogs to be on patrol within 25 clicks of this facility."

Wolf Team had marched nearly 17 miles. The sun had set and early morning was upon them.

Geo had ordered them to sleep and rest near a small pond Jill was fast asleep, he helment off. Geo looked at her, taking the rare occasion. It wasn't often that he could see his fellow SPARTANS in the flesh. Her once deep brown hair was a faded dirty blond. Her skin was unnaturally pail from extended use of the SPI armor. Even though her physical appearance had slightly changed, she was still the cute girl he met ten years ago. Geo looked up a bit. Jake sat hunched up in an indian style, kneeling hybrid position. He was taking slow sweeps of the area with his night vision scope. Geo, looked back at Jill and slowly he began to feel his eyes close and fell fast asleep.

"Hes out cold Jake. I think that puts you in charge." Kona was using the secure channel she created to communicate with the SPARTAN. "Great. Just what I wanted, two sleeping soldiers under my command. Think you could wake up the Lieutenant?" "Not yet. He needs the rest. Just keep checking the area soldier." Jake gave a sigh and went back to sweeping the horizon. "Nothing..." He gently set his snipe rifle, making sure the scope never touched the ground, and removed his helment. He was 16 years old, but could easily pass as 13. When he went through the bio augmentation, the UNSC injected a chemical into his brain that contained a liquid he was highly allergic to. He survived with only a regressed age affect. But other than that, he had dark hazle eyes, blond hair, and freckles.

The young soldier plucked a cantine from his belt, popped off the cap and took half a sip. His eyes went wide when he heard it. The hum of 3 mongooses. He replaced the cantine and slipped on his helment. "Kona, wake his ass up!", "On it." He shouldered his rifle, while slightly nudging Jill with his foot. "C'mon, wake up" Through the scope he watched the three vehicles travel in a loose formation. Each driver held an M7 SMG, and each passenger had Brute shots. _Brute shots....odd, no one has used those since the Covenant war._ Jake pushed the weaponry to the back of his mind.

"Sir, wake up!" Geo's eyes opened, his hand went instinctively to his MA5B. "Report?" Kona was quick to reply, "three enemy mongooses. Drivers are lightly armend, but the passengers have alien weapons. Brute shots, sir." "Explosive rounds, used by the Brutes." He leaned forward and tapped on Jill's shoulder. "Get up Jill." The girl squinted her eyes, the slowly tried to sit up. "Stay down. Grab your JackHammer." Jill gave a slight nod, reached for her helment and rockets, then scooted close to Geo. "Kona uploaded the situation to your HUD", Geo told her. He switched to his BR55, and looked through the scope. "Jake, have they acknowledged us?" "Not sure, I know that the gunners continue to look in our direction, but nothing to say they found us." Kona busted through the conversation, "intel from their com channel, its a search party. They know about us, but theres a lot of confusion. Our best bet would be to wait this out and stay-" Kona was cut short due to a heavy explosive round from a brute shot detonating a few meters away. "Open fire! Activate camouflage!" Geo was barking out commands as he tracked the nearest mongoose with his scope. He pulled the trigger and a short, three shot burst erupted from the rifle. He watched as the rounds sunk into the drivers chest, peeling him off the small four wheeler. The gunner let out a few random shots, the shells detonating all around the SPARTANS. Geo let out another burst that took the gunner in the forehead.

Jake pulled the trigger as soon as the first shell went off to his left. The 14.5mm x 114 armor piercing round struck dead into the gunners skull, and a quick adjustment and one shot later took down the driver. "Inbound Hornet, heads up." Kona was providing vital intel as the trio combated the enemy.

"Jill, you heard her. Heads up."

Jill had her rocket on her shoulder, aiming at the last mongoose. "One second, I got this guys." She squeezed the trigger and the massive shaped charge flew the air, catching the vehicle in the front just as it was turning towards them. The dull thump of a Hornet's blades filled her ears she changed her stance to face it. The cockpit sat low in the center of the two caged blades that held it aloft. Door gunners sat on both sides of the small, deadly air to ground craft, strafing the flat plain with razor tipped rounds. _Okay, I get one shot at this_. She breathed slowly, then pulled the trigger. The pilot saw the plume of smoke, and tried to avoid the explosive round, but the rocket hit the right blade and blew up. Bits of metal and derbies fell to the ground as the Hornet crashed down.

"Okay, police the field, BR's out", barked Geo. He slowly approached the downed Hornet, gun leveled. A short bust of machine gun fire strung out from the wrecked air craft. He ducked low, and circled the vehicle. "Come out, hands up", he commanded to his opponent. A small figure crawled out. The pilot survived, but both of his legs had been snapped at the shin bone. Blood oozed from the wounds. "I surrender. Don't kill me! Please!" Geo walked infront of him and deactivated his camouflage. "Sorry. No prisoners." Geo raised his rifle, and watched a look of terror form to the man's face. A three shot burst tor into the insurrectionist's head. His skull caved in, and the body flopped onto the grass, lifeless. "SPARTANS, disperse." The group left the wreckage.


	2. Unhealthy Relationships

Halo:Insurrection Chapter Two Last night's skirmish left Wolf Team in a bad mood. Geo seemed to be more upset about the events then the other two. Killing the enemy was his job. And he was given a stickt no prisoner policy. So why should he care? But none the less, he collected his thoughts and pushed them to the back of his mind. "Kona, why are we so far away from our objective. The pre-op said we woud be dropped about a click from Short's position and we don't seem to be any where near him." Geo had been wondering that from the moment they arrived on Hail. The AI filled his speakers, "I wont lie lieutenant. I have no idea. Iv'e been checking our position via satellites, seems our drop put us a three day march from where we want to be." The news didn't sit well with Wolf Team. But there was no second chances with the drop, they were going to have to do this on foot. Geo looked out on the flat plain in front of them. The sun had rose high into the sky, illuminating mountains, trees, rivers, and even local wild life. Flocks of exotic birds flew about. On an off day the young soldier would call this beautiful. "Kona, any chatter on the Inny com links?" He was hopping that his team could get in and out unnoticed, but it was only a good dream now. "They know the UNSC has sent us, but from what I'm getting they don't know there dealing with SPARTANS. If we keep our heads down, this mission should go off with out any more problems." Thats what he was expecting. They knew they were there, but one more thing was bothering him. "Any idea why they have alien weapons or how they got them?" The AI was quick to answer. "After the war, the UNSC took what weapons they could find. We wanted to know about the technology, so perhaps our traitor managed to sneak out with some." He was happy with that answer. The group was approaching some woods. "Okay, activate your camouflage and spread out. I want hand signals only, no com." Geo's HUD showed two green lights, then activated his camo. He got low and took his time entering the woods. With his BR55 tucked tightly in his shoulder, he krept through the woods silently. No one made a sound as they carefully snuck through the dense bushes and clumps of evergreens. Geo made no sound on the leafs or fallen twigs in his quarter ton armor. He he stayed that way for nearly an hour as he and his team came up to the tree line on the other side of the woods. The woods ended on a steep hill that lead down into a canyon. Jake had his rifle up, peering through the scope. A small out post was constructed directly in the middle of the canyon to avoid being flanked. Though the insurrectionists had been wise to build it in such a manner, it was hardly worth being put there. He brought the scope up to the walls of the canyon, and searched for a nice elevated position where he could get a clean line of fire. A text popped up on his HUD. It read, "Jake, take the left side of the canyon wall, stay high and hidden. I'll take Jill on the right, meet you on the other side". Jake minimized the text and blinked his acknowledgement light once. The SPARTAN silently, but quickly, took the left flank. As he ascended the steep and rocky slope, he positioned himself so he could walk along the steep canyon wall and have his rifle ready to fire. Jill was following Geo, who took the lead. She had him identified on her HUD, as well as Jake. Both of them were invisible to the naked eye, but each had a bright green upside down triangle above their head's. Though she managed to maneuver silently, her JackHammer rocket launcher was giving her a hard time. The extra wight and bulk was almost unnoticeable on a flat surface, and even on a hilly plain. But on these steep, rocky walls they where proving difficult and unwieldy. She silently cursed herself for being an explosive expert. She looked to te other side of the wall, looking for Jake. He was high up on the wall. Infront of her Geo was leading the way through a very dense patch of ruble. Geo held up his M6D pistol. If he needed a weapon he would have it, and the rifles had been causing problems with the terrain. All he could think about was getting to the other side of this canyon and away from this outpost. Perhaps the insurrectionists had been wise to put a small base here. Though it was hardly a base, a tall chain link fence topped with razor wire guarded the perimeter. Inside a single story building, erected from polycrete sat. It was topped with three machine gun nests and in the back sat a small shed like construction which housed a few Warthog LRVs. He could tell that two well positioned rockets would bring the structure down on its self. But the unwanted attention could compromise the mission. At this point it didn't matter, they were half way there. Kona was silent in Geo's helment. She just kept monitoring the enemy com systems. Nothing about UNSC soldiers, SPARTANS, or the recent combat activity. However, the conversations were quite interesting. Talk of "packages" and "suport" was buzzing about. It could have ment anything from standard supply lines to reinforcements. Or it could have been something more, maybe the insurrection had stolen something from the UNSC. She had read up on Cpt. Short's military life. He had been with the ODSTs and later in his life made the switch the Navy ops. How he came to be part of ONI was classified information, but rumors about him having vital intel on the Brutes may have something to do with it. But at least the SPARTANs could be ready for a hostile encounter if it ever came to that. Captain Short was in his office, toying with a small com pad. He was expecting a shipment of weapons. Brute shots, plasma grenades, spikers, and some human weaponry as well. He could only hope that some flash bangs would be in the shipment, but if not he knew full well that a plasma grenade's EMP burst could suffice. Any moment now, his troops would be brandishing brand new toys. He was, however, upset that his scouts that had been equipped with some of the alien technology had been killed. He had the weapons policed and returned, but there went 3 of his trained soldiers. He began to suspect and believe that the UNSC had over estimated him, but no matter. He was confident in his ability to crush the threat. His com came to life with a short burst of static. He keyed it once. A deep hoars voice filled the speaker, with a few high pitched chirps in the back, "your shipment is almost to you base, captain, I hope our deal is still in affect." "Don't worry. Everything is on track, with the exception of a minor problem. But, I believe in your ability to take care of that." He waited a few moments for a reply. "What kind of problem?" the gruff voice finally broke through the silence. He knew right away that his ally wouldn't like the news, but some pay back for past misfortune to his race could brighten his day. "SPARTANS", Short said with a slight grin. A loud bark sounded through the speaker, "of course we can take care of that! I'm on my way, save them for us." The com went dead. He loved having a couple hundred rouge Brutes on his side. It had been easy to persuade them to join the Insurrection. But he knew that as soon as the UNSC was gone, the Brute's were bound to turn on them. They hated humanity for the humiliation that was caused when an old Arbiter joined the humans and stopped the Chieftain from activating the Halo Array. But, the SPARTANS were the main embarrassment, which kept them in line for now. Of course they had discovered the Great Journey was a lie, and all in all how humanity saved them. But now they were poor, politicly unstable, and in need of help. He would have to turn on them as soon as the UNSC was out of the way. Fortunately this wouldn't turn into another major war, just a skirmish. He did his research, this was a small brute pack, of about 500. They commanded a full fleet of 7 ships, and had food and supply lines from the Kig'yar, or jackals. That was the other thing. The Kig'yar were notorious for piracy. Find the right deal, and they would do just about anything. He used their greed for material items to his advantage. Several small frigates, LRVs, and weapons bought their trust. In total he had around 1200 alien soldiers at his disposal. Not much considering the UNSC had political power, money and the entire surviving inner colonies on his side. But the last thing ONI or the UNSC would expect would be a fleet of ships to make an insystem jump to Earth, and come out guns blazing right above the spinal chord of the UNSC. He was planning on cutting off his the enemies head. And with his "large scale" attack in the Eridnus system, that would open a hole in their defenses. He was planning to take out the UNSC in one single attack. But it had to be flawless. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. "Yes?", he was crossing his fingers in hope. From the other side a young male's voice rang, "the package has arrived." Short kicked his chair back and sprung from his desk. In two big strides he closed the distance between himself and the door, flung it open and nearly knocked the young man over on his way out. He made a half jog though the concrete halls to the main hanger. A large purple crate surrounded by a dozen Brutes was floating in the center, held aloft by an anti gravity panel. He walked briskly to a tall Brute clad in gold armor. Two spike rifles had been clipped to his armor, and a gravity hammer was slung low on his back. As he approached the massive beast he felt a large knot form in his gut. But he ignored it. He stopped infront of the Brute, "mind if I take a look?" The brute turned his head to a Jackal, and nodded. The Kig'yar opened the crate. It was a missive container, and inside sat enough weapons to arm the entire Insurrectionist force within this facility. Short reached in a grabbed a brute shot, hefting it up and running his hand along the length of the curved blade, he grinned. "And every one gets one of these." Short looked to the gold clad Brute, "take care of our guests please" With a gruff the massive alien and a 3 other brutes left the hanger. Jake was the first one to the other side of the canyon. He had his friends marked on his HUD, and his rifle aimed down at the out post. A sound rumbled in the distance, so he brought his rifle up and looked through the scope. 4 huge gorilla like aliens were heading toward the canyon riding missive one wheeled machines. They had one large blade like wheel in the front and it seemed like the back end was just floating. They held a loose formation. 3 of them had on bright red armor but tufts of fur were exposed all over, and the other one had bright shining gold armor that covered nearly his entire body. He quickly winked his red com light once and marked the targets through his scope so Geo could find them. Geo saw his red com light wink once next to Jake's name, almost half a second 4 red dots popped up on his HUD. His right hand holstered his M6D, and his left grabbed his BR55. The SPARTAN was almost scarred to look through the scope, no UNSC vehicle sounded like this. But, he looked through the scope and saw 4 brutes quickly approaching their position. He was going to have to break the com silence, but if any one was monitoring the canyon walls from the small base below him, they would still have the active camouflage to protect them. "Jake, those Brutes aren't on our side take out the leader, Jill use the seeker rockets, i'll cover us." Jake didn't even acknowledge the order, but he knew Geo could trust him. He magnified the scope the 10x and put the cross hairs on the Brute's head. He squeezed the trigger and a massive lead slug shot forward. The round impacted directly in the center of his target's head, but a blue shimmering shield flared. The shot only knocked him off the chopper it was riding. The brute stood and sprited in a zig zag path to avoid another hit has his energy shields recharged. He wanted to take another shot, but bullets began to impact all around him. He threw himself to the ground and looked down at the outpost, all 3 machine gun nests were being occupied. "Geo, i'm pinned and can't get the shot, and those Brutes have pretty strong energy shields." Geo acknowledged him. Geo patted Jill on the shoulder, "as soon as you take those shots we need to relocate so be ready to move!" He stood and threw a fragmentation grenade down toward the machine gun nests. The grenade bounced a bit and came to a rest near the nest closest to him and Jill. It detonated with a dull thump taking out 2 of the gunners, but the last one was still sweeping the rocky walls with streams of bullets. Jill had her JackHammer rocket launcher ready to go, as soon as she heard the grenade's explosion, she clicked the safety off. She put one of the choppers in her sights and held the trigger, and waited for it to lock onto the target. The sight turned red, and a small beeping alarm went off, she released the trigger and the rocket left the barrel with a large smokey plume. The rocket impacted the chopper, reducing it to charred scrap metal. Jill ran forward to position herself for another shot as Geo laid down cover fire with his BR55. Jake crawled backwards through the steep, rocky wall. He found a good spot to set up and tucked the stock of his rifle tightly into his left shoulder. The bullets from his weapon were massive, so as long it struck his enemy he wouldn't have to worry much. The elevation provided the perfect shot, he squeezed the trigger and watched through the scope as the gunner fell to the ground. Jill had another chopper locked in her sights, she took her finger off the trigger and the last rocket shot forward. With easy she popped up the latch on her JackHammer and tossed out the used tube, sliding her last 2 rockets into the launcher. She closed the latch just in time to see another chopper explode violently. "Geo, these are my last rockets." He looked over his shoulder, "save them! We may need them." He opened his com link, "Jake can you take the rest out?" The answer came in the form of a gun shot. The loud crack of the rifle echoed off the canyon walls. Jake had one more shot in this clip, so he needed to make it count. The gold armored Brute looked at his fallen comrades as he ran. Jake tried again, putting the aliens massive head in the cross hairs. On his exhale he pulled the trigger. Another round punched into the energy shield, but it only had the force to knock the Brute back a bit. Jake pressed the mag release, and reached for a fresh one. He slid and new clip into the gun with a satisfying _clack. _He pulled the bolt back and cycled another round into the chamber, but by the time he had the brute back in his scope, he was riding away on his chopper. "He's retreating." Geo came over the come, "okay we need to get out of this canyon ASAP." Jake winked his acknowledgement light. They regrouped on the other side of the canyon. Geo was quick to make orders, "no sense in policing the bodies, they were we are. And any son of a bitch alive in that out post is either going to come out shooting, or he has alerted any other inny. We need to move out now." Wolf Team sprinted away from the canyon toward another section of dense forest. 


	3. A plan, a problem, and the start of hell

Halo:Insurrection

The gold clad Brute road his Chopper back the the Insurrectionist's base. The base was, from the out side, a long metal wall about 400 ft long. Several large mechanical doors lined the outside to let out a mass of soldiers in case of an attack. As he approached one of the doors, it began to open automatically. He steered it straight into the hanger and dismounted from the Chopper. Short was still inside the crate of alien goods, passing out grenades, brute shots, and spikers to his fellow men. He looked up from the crate ad saw the Brute.

"Retuning alone?" Short stepped out of the large crate and met the Jiralhanae half way. "I take it our guests dispatched your Brutes?" Short received a blanke stare, then the Brute gave a low roar and walked past Short. "I'm going to my ship", he called over his shoulder.

The Brute walked deeper into the hanger and climber into a stolen Banshee. After activating it, he quickly left the hanger and flew it up to an old Covenant CCS-class cruiser _Unholy Union. _He went straight to the bridge, where upon entry every crew member paused and gave a quick salute before returning to their assigned tasks. "Romarus, what brings you back to the _Union_?" The Brute looked over his shoulder. His second in command was right behind him. "The human, Short, I think he's using us." Romarus's second in command, Bruntus, straightened his back, "how can you be sure? He has given us the information we need to destroy the human's military!"

"Then what? He wants us dead just as much as he wants his own race destroyed! Can't you see it? He enlisted us and the Kig'yar to destroy the UNSC, we take heavy casualties and lose half our fleet then he can move in and finnish us off! He knows to much of our weakened political state and technology. I have already witnessed his ability to use our weapons, he has been carful not to let on, but I see it. Behind our backs he is planning our demise. I was already sent out on a suicide mission!"

Bruntus looked at his commander confused, "why would you agree to go on a suicide mission?"

Romarus stepped close to his friend and whispered, "SPARTANs."

By the next day Wolf Team was half a click from the Insurrectionist's base. It had been a silent march all day. Geo was happy to have some distance between his team and that out post, but his fears grew. Brutes were notorious for their hatred towards humans, so what was going on? Had his team actually just saved the insurrectionist's out post from an attack? Or was there a deeper meaning behind this? It didn't add up, if the Brutes were on a seek and destroy mission to kill of humans on this moon, why didn't the innie's fight the Brutes? And had the aliens been sent to destroy Wolf Team, how did they get intel on their position? It troubled him deeply.

A split second before he asked Kona what she was thinking, her voice burst into the team's com.

"Heads up, I have multiple in-system slipspace ruptures above our postion" Geo stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. Six dark purple ships shot out of slipspace above them. They looked like giant sharks, the center was a bulbous shape that narrowed to a rounded front that hooked bac on itself. The fleet held a tight formation and several drop ships launched out of the hangers, all heading towards Wolf Team's objective.

Lord Hood's voice filled the Wolves' com, "Wolf Team, move forward and take out the target ASAP, we have your extraction set, but you need to finnish the mission." Kona replied, "sir, I think we may need reinforcements here in a minuet. This is about to get real bad!" A burst of static ended the conversation, "an emp burst from the slipspace fields. Give me a minuet, i'm going to try to contact Lord Hood using the Insurrectionist's own com frequency. I just need time to hack in and lock them out."

Geo nodded and turned to his team, "Jake you get in a high postion, give us cover. Jill, i'm playing rabbit, you set the bombs. If any of us have the chance, take out Cpt. Short." Two green acknowledgment lights winked in his HUD. Jake took off up a slight incline to the left, Jill followed loosely, but slightly changed her direction. Geo checked his ammo counter on both his rifles, then sprinted forward toward the base. He stopped at the crown of a small hill, just to where the peak gave him good cover. The large metal wall filled Geo's visor, he activated his camouflage. "Kona, are you in the com system?", there was a second of silence, " I am now." "Good, am I on the same frequency as the others?" He had Jake and Jill's positions locked in his HUD, but he didn't want to risk communicating in less he knew it was safe. "Yes, wolf team has full access, and I am in control." she gave a chuckle, "i am good, ya know?"

Geo rolled his eyes, then clicked the com on, "we have this com channel all to our selves, but don't abuse it. They could take this back at any moment. Jake, click the com once when you have a good spot to snipe from, Jill you need to be dark. I don't want to move to defend you until you have a spot to lay down those bombs." Both green lights flashed. "Good." Now all he had to do was wait. His eyes traveled up to the small Brute held fleet. "What are they planning?..."

Jill snuck toward the the wall as if she was a ghost. The quarter ton armor didn't even make sounds on the grass as she krept forward with a eery and deadly silence. The wall reminded her of medieval castles she learned about during her training. But she turned her attention back to the mission. She had to find a way to totally take down this base. She had 2 mini furnace sub nukes, a proto type bomb ment to bring devastating destruction, with out the hazard of nuclear radiation. Supposedly just one mini furnace could blow a hole in a UNSC frigate large enough to bring down the whole ship. She found what she was looking for, a large vent. All she had to do was have some stealth to rip it off the metal wall and she would be inside. After that, all she had to do was crawl around, lay a bomb at both ends of the base, and get out.

She carefully slid her fingers into the vent cover's light alloy slots, and with a tug ripped it from the wall. The passage was just large enough for her to crawl in with her rifle slung, but not the JACKHAMMER launcher. Jill unslung her rocket launcher, crawled into the vent, and laid the vent cover up against the wall outside. She left her launcher near the the vent cover inside the vent, then continued inside. "Geo, i'm in. I may be able to carry out my side of the plan with out you guys ever firing a shot." She waited a second for a reply. He came back over the com "acknowledged."

Jake was just getting into his position when Geo replied to Jill over the closed com. He chirped in, "Jill, you need to hurry, i'm willing to bet that any second now there going to notice the high jacked channel." She flashed her green light once. "Okay now I get down to business." He pulled his SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle into his shoulder with his right hand as his left pulled the bipod down. He laid down in a prone position and hooked the scope cable to the back of his helment, instantly turning his HUD into a magnified version of the scope's view. "And now we wait..."

Geo had been watching for almost fifteen minuets. Small armed patrols had been on guard since they got there, but he was beginning to worry. There was a Brute armada floating up above, and the insurrectionists strolled about like nothing was going on. His fears began to grow. Kona could feel his pulse quicken, "now I know you aren't worried about those guards, so I assume its the fleet over our heads and them not giving a dam?" Geo nodded his head. "You better be glad I can tell when you nod. Any way, I have the same suspicions as you. This could very well be an alliance between pissed off humans and extremely pissed off aliens. But don't worry I contacted the ONI prowler, they have a small group of reinforcements on the way to the ship incase things get ugly. But don't try to figure this out just yet, we have ONI's finnest working on it right now." Geo had been listening intently, but was interrupted when he saw a guard get to close to the vent cover. "Don't look at, don't look at it", he chanted to himself. The guard slung the stolen UNCS DMR, or designated marksman rifle, then picked up the metal grate. "Fuck."


	4. The end of the beginning

Halo:Insurrection

Geo knew he didn't have much time before the rest of the patrol was alerted to Wolf Team's presence. That rebel had the metal cover in his hands and was kneeling down to peak inside.

He needed a distraction. "Jill, things are gunnu get heavy out here. Hurry up and complete the objective." He reached around a unclipped a fragmentation grenade from the back of his armor, pulled the pin and tossed it over the hill an about 10 feet from the rebel patrol. He held his breath with his BR55 tucked close, waiting for the detonation. A single dull thump echoed off the metal wall, giving him the cover he needed. With the inny in his sights, he squeezed off a single 3 shot burst.

He had nearly silenced the whole patrol, save a few who had been far enough away from the grenade. He was expecting a wave off heavy armed solders to emerge from the fortres, guns blazing. But instead, the doors opened to expose the true threat. There had to be at least fifty Brutes, and even more insurrectionists behind them. "Jake, any ideas?", for the first time in his military career, he was scared. Not of death, but the safety of his team, Jill was behind enemy lines and once they figure out a sniper is picking them off one at a time, he would surly be a huge target. "Keep your head down. Do what I do and relocate often." Geo flashed his green light, but the next thing he saw made him stop cold. The line of Brutes all ignited plasma grenades and tossed them. Fifty blue spheres arched through the air, most landing far enough away to do any damage, but he knew they weren't ment to kill him.

It was a wall of brilliant neon blue as the grenades detonated in unison. The combination of explosions set off a chain reaction on a massive scale, creating a large EMP burst. The burst killed Geo's active camouflage, leaving him fully exposed. He was slightly disoriented from the blast, but he was soon back to his current situation. "Geo get back now!", Jake screamed over the com. And he didn't need to be told twice, he could hear the footsteps of the approaching threat. He quickly switched over to his MA5B and slowly backed away from the hill.

Jake was giving Geo intel on the mass of innies and Brutes, he had countless targets, to many for him to bring down before he ran out of ammo, he would have to wait for the best possible shots. There were benefits of having rounds the could punch through 13 feet of flesh and bone. And the hill would give him the best shots possible. But he also had to cover the vent. He couldn't just assume the patrol hadn't managed to inform the base of an intruder. So he took turns between watching the vent, the doors, and Geo. "What the?.." He zoomed in a bit on the humans that marched along in the fray. They had all been armed with brute shots or spikers. "Geo you need to watch out they have alien weapons. All of the do." Geo's green light winked once.

Geo crouched down low, rifle aimed at the top of the hill. Simultaneously three Brutes mounted the hill, then in an explosion of blood, bones and a thin white strip of smoke, they dropped to the ground. "Good to know Jake's paying attention. Any ideas?" As a "lone wolf" kind of SPARTAN, he only had so much experience at being outnumbered. Most of his missions consisted of taking out a convoy or stopping a chain of supply. This was knew to him, but he was still trained to fight in a situation like this. Kona replied, "I'm trying to hack the enemy com system and make it look like your a detraction. That may pull some of them back an lighten up the forces on you. Just one more second and...got it! Now we need to hope they take the bait." _Excellent_, he thought to himself.

"Geo, half of the Brutes are pulling back." Hearing Jake tell him that lifted a weight off his heart. "Great, where are the most enemies concentrated at?", he waited a second for a reply. "Left side 13 meters from your position." Geo pulled the pin from another fragmentation grenade and gave it a nice throw over the left side of the hill. The bang went off, followed by a showed of blood. "We need a game plan, I can't keep them at bay like this for long!" An insurrectionist came sprinting over the hill, only to be cut down by a short burst of automatic fire.

Jake had two more brutes dropped in one shot, "they make it to easy." He took a moment to search the surrounding area and watch over the vent. As he began to go back to covering Geo, a large rounded shadow passed over the ground. He took his eyes away from the scope and looked up. A dropship came to a shaky stop about 20 meters off the ground. A purple tube shaped beam lowered from the underside of the ship, allowing 5 Brutes to drop out. They came out in a formation similar to the "5" side of a 6 sided die. He recognized the center Brute immediately. Clad in a brilliant shiny gold armor, with an elaborate head piece, he was with out a doubt the Brute in charge. The four around him had equally stunning armor in the color red, but with less elaborate head pieces. As they came down the ground, Jake managed to put one his armor piercing, fin stabilized sabot rounds through the forehead the nearest outer Brute, the round traveled through the alien's skull, and emerged to smack into the leader's energy shield. The shield shimmered a brilliant white for a few seconds, but by the time Jake had another opportunity to fire, it had recharged.

Romars felt the spray of blood on his face the same time his energy shield faired up to protect him. The Brute to his right dropped from the gravity lift, lifeless. He let out a loud growl, "where did the shot come from?!" His feet hit the dirt below him and he instinctively jumped to the left, a bullet whizzed passed his head, saving him but not the Brute behind him. He only had 2 personal guards left, but I traced a thin white line of smoke back to the source. "Follow me! We won't do much with this demon shooting us, don't stop moving." The trio tore off towards the young SPARTAN.

Geo was taking heavy fire, fortunately the protective plates of the SPI armor did a good job of deflecting spiker rounds. He had been taking the battle in strides, using the natural terrain to his advantage. If an enemy came over the hill, he could cut them down. If they came from the sides, a few well placed shots would drop the antagonists. But the Brutes were becoming more angery. Every time he killed one, another took it's place, and apparently he did a good job of pissing them off. A Brute came from the left side of the hill, shoulder lowered at him. He rushed Geo in an all out charge, in an attempt to close the distance quickly. Geo had two grenades left, he did a quick calculation, the popped the pin out of a frag and tossed in underhand. The Brute ran right over the frag, exactly what he wanted it to do. Not but a second later it detonated, and like a sling shot it pushed the Brute toward him. He reacted quickly, like a baseball player hitting the ball, he lifted the butt of his MA5B. The rifle's stock collided with the alien's skull causing it to cave in.

"Behind you!", Kona screamed. His eyes went to his motion tracker, a large red dot was inches from him. He fell to one knee, and grabbed his rifle near the barrel and pushed it back. He felt the gun collied and heard ribs crack. Geo dug his heal into the ground and pushed off, the back of his helment smashing into the under side of his opponent's head. He watched through his HUD as a waterfall of thick blood cascaded down over his visor. He spun on his heel and unloaded the last few rounds into his adversary's gut. It was another Brute. The SPARTAN dropped to one knee, released the spent magazine, and slid another one into the the magazine housing with satisfying _click_. The bolt cycled and he had another 60 armor piercing rounds at his disposal.

Jake had to take his focus off defending Geo so he could take out the Brutes that may try to expose him. As they ran, he tried to bring them down. His first round impacted in one of the guards' chest. The heavy round broke every rib and gutted him of a few vital organs. The next round slammed into the other guards' right arm, breaking every bone from the wrist to the shoulder, but still he charged on. The bolt clicked back, indicating the clip was empty. He pulled the spent mag out of the rifle, and slid another in. He pulled the bolt back a bit, the let it slide forward as it pushed a fresh round into the chamber. But by the time he had the rife tucked into his shoulder, the Brutes were no where in sight.

He slowly left his prone stance, rising up to both feet, yet staying low. He swept the ledge where he hid, and small rocky path he had used to reach the elevated location. Nothing. Not even a sound, save the gun fight his friend was heavily envolved in. A red blip to his right moved on his motion tracker, but disappeared just as quickly as it had showed up. He was reaching around his back for a frag grenade, but just as the tip of his finger touched it, a small blue sphere arched up and landed a mere 2 feet from him. He lept back a full 7 feet, but was caught in the blast while in the air. By the time his boots hit the ground, the EMP burst had reveled him. Though he was exposed to the enemy, sprung leaning out over the ledge a bit to get a good angle.

He had them both within his sight, but only slightly. He only had a clear shot on the gold armored Brute. The soldier's eyes met the alien's gaze through the scope right as he fired, but the leader pulled his comrade infront of him and used him as a shield. Jake watched nearly half of the brutes head explode in a gory flash of blood and bones, the shimmer of the leader's energy shield behind the corps. The Brute rushed him, he only managed to squeeze off one more shot before the Brute's massive paw connected with his chest plate, knocking him from his perch. It was a 20 foot plummet. He watched the Brute get farther from him as he fell, the ground coming up to meet him. A dull thump coursed through his body as he hit the ground. His vision blurred and his mouth tasted like copper, but when he could look up at the ledge, all he saw was the leader falling to the ground, hammer raised high over it's head. Jake pushed with his elbo and rolled away from the Brute's landing. He managed to watch the leader come down and smash his hammer into the ground where he laid not but a second before.

The ground exploded under the gravity hammer's huge stone head, bits or rock and clumps of dirt flying in all directions. Jake managed to jump to his feet and draw his side arm, an M6D pistol. He pumped rounds as fast as the semi automatic hand gun would cycle them, but his efforts were in vain.  
The rounds bounced harmlessly off the Brute's shield. The slide clicked back, his pistol's clip was spent. He dropped the useless weapon and moved in, attempting to establish hand to hand combat, but as he moved forward, the leader raised it's leg, extending it right into Jake's chest. He felt a warm sensation and felt a few ribs pop, but he came right back at the Brute. It was all he could do In hopes of defending himself. The gold clad Brute swung it's hammer once more, this time catching Jake in the side. He flew several feet away, his armor failing as the light alloy bent inwards and literally fell off the mate black layer beneath. The SPI armor had literally fallen apart.

He landed on his back, unable to move. He watched the sky, white clouds suspended in midair being pushed across the beautiful blue sky. "This is it...", he managed to cough out of his mouth, blood running down his lips. He opened his HUD's team manager file and listed himself as MIA. _I only have one chance left, better not waist it..._ He could hear the massive alien walk towards him, and come into view. The Brute grabbed Jake by the neck and pulled him up to look him the face. "Hi, hows it going?" The Brute's face twitched in shock. "You are moments for death at my hands and you mock me? Incompetence!" Jake chuckled through blood stained teeth, "death? Hahaha, fool...SPARTANs don't die, there just missin' in action." In that instant Jake activated his armors failsafe feature. The power source forced itself to go critical, erupting in a brilliant flash of white light and fire. The fire ball engulfed the pair, and when the explosion subsided, not a trace was left of either one.

Geo knew his friend was gone before the explosion sent tremors through the ground and blinded every one with a flash of bright white fire. Though he knew what had happened, he still had to check the teams file. There it was, Private Jake SPARTAN-D088, MIA. His friend was gone, but the mission was still incomplete. He turned his attention to a group of disoriented humans, caught off guard by Jake's sacrificial suicide. He unleashed a full automatic spray, cutting them down in mere seconds. But as he killed them off, he watched his ammo counter hit 00. The bolt on his MA5b locked back, and rendered the trusty fire arm worthless. He slid it beck onto the black magnetic plate where it hung with his BR55 and he unholstered his M6D. He had used his last grenade and all the ammo he had left for his rifles. "Shit." A group of Brutes came rushing over the top of the hill, Geo cycled rounds through the side arm one after another. The lead slugs buried themselves in the tough flesh of the aliens, but did almost nothing to stop the threat. They brought their Brute Shots up, almost ready to fire the grenade launchers when Geo saw Jill's acknowledgment light wink green. Before the Brutes could get a single shot off, the ground under their feet exploded. Bits off rock bounced off the young SPARTAN's armor.

"Jill we need to go right now." Her light went green as she came right over the hill, her back towards Geo. She fired another rocket, the detonation was accompanied by screams of pain and aguish.

She dropped the spent launcher at her feet and drew her rifle. "I'm out of rockets and going on my last three clips! We need to fall back now!" Geo nodded in agrement, "but where do we go? Our extraction has been compromised." They began to step back to begin their retreat. A large shadow came over head, "this is SPARTAN Mason-D011, hurry up, this is your extraction." A Pelican drop ship made a strafing run, the chin gun ablaze as it cut down enemy after enemy before coming to a stop over the the hill. The bay door dropped and 5 SPARTAN-IIIs clad in SPI armor motioned Wolf Team over.

"Well this is a nice surprise. They hadn't even told me we had a ride out of this one." Kona mused at the sudden change in plans. Geo and Jill sprinted forward and up the hill, jumping straight into the Pelican's bay. The second they were inside, the drop ship lifted itself skyward, giving them a view of the battle ground. Black chard grass, craters from explosions, blood, weapons and dead bodies. The scene was littered with the evidence of a battle. "Just one more thing left", Jill whispered. She pulled a detonator from a compartment in her armor, clicked the safety off and pushed a small red button. The insurrectionist base exploded, a shock wave sounded through the ground and air the bucked the drop ship around as it flew. The bay door began to close before Jill could watch the building burn, but that wasn't important. The Pelican's com was opened up for the the SPARTANs to hear, "we have multiple in-system slipspace ruptures! That fleet is jumping toward Earth, we need ever one-" The com cut off to the sound of static, multiple EMP bursts from the slipspace rupturs ending the trasmition.


	5. Rebreifing

Geo and Jill were the last SPARTANs to step from the Pelican's bay into the hanger of _A_ _New Path. _Not ever a minuet after his boots had hit the metal deck, the UNSC frigate made a slipspace jump. One of the SPARTANs that had rescued Wolf Team took off his helment and approached Geo.

It was Mason-D993, he stood a full head taller than Geo, and had eyes darker than space itself.

"Geo, Jill, your requested on the bridge." Geo gave a nod, then the pair made their way out of the hanger and into the hall ways of the ship. His body ached, the three days of marching, running and jumping had left his legs in a painfully weekend state. His shoulders burned for every time he had to throw a grenade or absorb the recoil of his rifle. But it didn't phase him, had went through worse during his training, which made it easier to push the physical pain to the back of his mind, along with the emotional shock at the death of his squad mate.

After a series of turns and a short elevator ride he and Jill stepped onto the bridge and snapped salutes in unison. The ships captain turned, "at ease". He motioned for the pair to come closer and after a series of command imputes on a small console, Fleet Admiral Sulivan appeared on the forward view screen. "Well Short isn't dead, but I can tell you who is. A make shift Brute Chieftain. When Jake activated his armor's fail safe the explosion killed this Brute packs leader, which will only do so much as temporarily shake them up a bit. Now on to the re-briefing. The mission isn't over, but you two will be reassigned to a few new objectives. The Insurrectionists have led the Brutes to Earth, and as we speak they are trying to take out the UNSC HQ, _and _the ONI base. They wont be able to destroy the complex from the sky, so at least we have a chance at ground combat. As soon as we break out of slipspace, you and Lion Team will be dropped in via HEVs, and our fleet will move in to attack the Brute fleet. Dismissed."

The view screen went blank, and the captain turned to them once more. "You have your orders, now please leave the bridge." Geo was taken back by this rudeness. The captain of this ship didn't give a name, not even a hello, and was acting out. He shook his head then turned and left, with Jill close behind. "We should get some rest," he said. "We only have a few hours before we exit slipspace."

Jill gave a nod.

They entered the commons area, Lion Team was already there. Geo removed his helment as Mason approached him once more. "Sorry about Jake." He stood there silent, looking into Mason's eyes. There was no emotion in his statement, though he knew it was there. "Me too", he shot back at him. Geo began removing the rest of his armor, as did Jill. He looked over at Lion Team, none of them had there armor on, which made them look less intimidating, yet still powerful soldiers. Geo was large, even by SPARTAN standards. He stood 6 feet tall with out his SPI armor on, his legs were toned, and like all SPARTANs, his arm muscles were the equivalent to those of a life time body builder. But Lion team was an assemblage of the the largest SPARTAN III's Delta Company had to offer, they made Marines look like ants.

His thoughts ended as soon as the remains of his armor were removed and stored in a locker next to a bunk. He crawled into the bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

This was a really short chapter, but not much is going on right now, you should head over to my other FanFic, which is an add on to this one._ Halo:Insurrection-Helljumper. _Its the not-so-boring part to the events happing in this chapter, I hope you liked it-Enjoi.


	6. Settling in

Ok, I hadn't given it any though, but if you have been following this story, you _need _to go read Helljumper. Helljumper was a bridge between the two were I was going to add a new conflict and characters. But I was thinking in the now instead of the then. Its three short chapters, so go check it out.

Enjoi.

Bledsoe woke up, startled. He jumped off the cot he had been laying down on, but settled down when his eyes adjusted to the light. It was a UNSC ship, the medical bay. "They want you in the armory, sergeant." He was lost a bit, "sergeant?" A young doctor was across the room, attending a wounded soldier. "You were promoted, thanks to your acts of heroism down on Earth. However, your ODST armor was totaled and you need to report to the armory." Bledsoe nodded and strode out of the room, still a bit confused. Awake for half a minuet and already receiving orders.

He quickened his pace to the armory, upon his entry to the large room he took in the sight of a few SPARTANs that had been down on Earth during the attack. He looked around, trying to find some one to report to. An armor technician was speaking with a few SPARTANs, holding what looked like replacement parts for their own armor systems. And as awkwardly as possible, he slowly walked up to them.

Before he could even open his mouth, the technician acknowledged him. "Sergeant Bledsoe? I have your new armor ready for you, follow me." He handed the armor piece to a SPARTAN and turned away.

"We don't have the standard ODST ballistic BDU, but I hope you like this new set."

"What do you mean you don't have the standard? What the hell are you giving me?"

The tech walked up to a locker and turned to him, "recon." He opened the locker, giving sight of Bledsoe's new armor. From the waist down, it was the normal old ODST battle dress uniform. But the chest, arms and helment were the ONI recon varient.

"How am I getting this? I'm not a spook." Bledsoe was more lost now than ever.

"The ONI Section one officer who was to receive this was killed in the battle, she was in the complex at the time. Your the only ODST to make it out of there, so your getting this. I hope you like the custom colors though, she was a SPARTAN fan, and had the chest painted red and the helment gold. Haha, I didn't even know you could get custom armor, but maybe being a spook has its perks. Go on and suit up, I need to give Mason and Geo over there their new armor."

The technician walked off, and the helljumper just stared at the armor. "Red and gold, SPARTAN colors." He reached up and grabbed the semi diamond shaped helment. "Sure, why not?"

Geo watched the tech make a quick walk back to the small group, "sorry. I didn't mean to just abandon you, but I had to get another look at that armor. Haha, recon. Thats one lucky helljumper!"

"Its not the armor, its the soldier inside." Mason didn't even care for the trooper's good luck-but then again why should he? After all, he could snap the trooper's neck in half a second-regardless of his armor.

"Right, well getting back to business, your SPI's camo has been upgraded. Its going to take a hell of a bigger emp blast to knock it out than before. The com system has a wider range, and so does the motion tracker. Maybe almost being blown up was good thing, at least the SPI armors damages caught our attention." Bledsoe had just slipped on the recon armor's signature helment as he walked up the small group. "Fits like a glove, did you say this was ment for a girl?" He looked around a bit, shook his arms and jumped up and down. "A bit stiff though, needs some breaking in I guess."

"Yes, well now that every one is suited up, your orders are to report to the bridge, Captain Macintosh wants to debrief you personally. Trooper, follow the SPARTANs."

"Sure, what ever." As the super soldiers were exiting the armory, Bledsoe jogged to meet them. "You guys sure move fast, how about slowing it down?" They didn't speak with him. The entire walk to the bridge was in silence, save his own foot falls. Seemed as if the SPARTANs didn't make noise.

They entered the bridge, the _clank _of his boots became _thumps _upon the rubberized deck. Cpt. Macintosh was at the ships holo pad examining a map of a solar system, which one though was unknown. He looked up and motioned them over.

"You men okay? It was a hell of an explosion down there!" He was young, or younger than most Captains. Maybe around his early thirties, late twenties. He wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses, had a slim build, but was almost as tall as the SPARTANs in their full SPI suits. He reached up and ran his hand through his shaven bonde hair.

"When the Brutes figured out we had them beat, they rained plasma down on the complex. Those insurrectionist bastards helped out with a full salvo of MAC rounds and archers. Dug a hole deep. Real deep." Fortunately the first blast pushed you guys out of the way. And D072 was pretty much a shield for Sergeant Bledsoe here. We picked you guys up and followed them into slipspace-they headed back to Hail. So thats were we thought to take the fight."

Geo spoke up, "do we have reinforcements?"

Macintosh pointed to the holo pad. "We have twelve frigates, and seven destroyers. A bit over kill in my opinion, but then again they did attack Earth and obliterate the Section-One testing facility _and _the UNSC's department of naval affairs office."

Geo nodded, happy with the answer. But then he asked another, "you intend to use heavy naval force. Why do you need us?" Macintosh sighed. "Captain Short is still out there. We believe he never left Hail, so while we are in orbit fighting the Brutes, your going to be on the ground trying to complete your original objective." Again, Geo nodded.

Bledsoe raised his hand a bit, "where am I for all of this?"

Macintosh gave a chuckle, "with the SPARTANs. You have experience with the Brutes that most other Marines don't. And ONI felt it was necessary to field test you in that suit by giving you _real _combat.

So get set to drop. Our exit is in a half an hour." Macintosh dismissed them.

**Sorry for the boring chapter. I didn't know how to pick this up an it took me a few weeks to get a good idea going. Enjoi**


End file.
